Wishes
by Bridgette Potter
Summary: A girl one night wished upon some stars for an impossible wish thinking it would never happen but when she wakes up she finds out she had fallen into her favorite book saga. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Wishes

I grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and sat down at the family table. My mom, dad, my twin brother, my other brother and little sister were already seated waiting to start dinner. We said grace and dived into the grilled hot dogs, burgers, and chicken. There was salad and oven-baked French fries as sides.

As we passed around the food my dad Mike said, "I heard on the news that there is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight."

This caught my attention. I had always loved watching the heavenly bodies especially shooting stars. "When dad?"

"I believe they said around two this morning. Maybe we should make a party out of it. You know make some brownies eat some chips."

"Dad!" I moaned. This is something he tries to do every time one of us is interested in something. He tries to make the whole family involved though no one else is interested. "Can't I just watch it by myself?"

My dad looked a bit dejected but nodded his head. "Sure. But as long as you make it back inside before we have to leave in the morning. We have to go to Uncle Vernon's birthday party tomorrow."

"Yes, yes. I'll be back in time to get ready Dad. You don't have to worry," I sighed with exasperation. He seemed to think that no one could remember anything.

"I just wanted to make sure."

I rolled my eyes and asked for the salad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night I grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and a pillow from my room and went outside. I hiked up the hill that stood to the west of our house and laid down my things. This was the best place to view things in the sky. I spread out the blanket and laid down with my head resting on the pillow.

I waited for a few moments before I saw the first bright streak across the sky. I cheered as more of the stars fell out of the sky. It was beautiful. I almost regretted not grabbing my telescope but I liked it much better to watch it with my naked eye. You get a bigger horizon to view.

Then I did the most predictable thing. I wished on the stars.

Lately, I've been reading this really good saga that a friend of mine had recommended and now I'm in love with it. Well of course, who wouldn't love a book about vampires? Before I had thought that vampires were the sexiest things 'alive' and the books just proved my point. They're about true love between a vampire and a human with some shape shifters in between.

So, of course I wished to meet the characters of my favorite book. I wanted to go and have an adventure with them but of course I knew it would never happen. Who ever expected their wish to really come true when wishing on the stars? Certainly not me, when I had wished probably a thousand times on stars and nothing came true.

After the last star had streaked across the sky I closed my eyes and fell asleep dreaming about stars and vampires.

But, this is my story of how an impossible wish came true and I landed in the middle of a fantasy world that probably should have just stayed fantasy.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly became conscious and stretched my arms and legs. I yawned and sat up with my eyes still closed. I rotated my neck trying to loosen the kink I knew was there. As I slowly regained my senses I started to notice something different about my surroundings. I scowled wondering where the bird and squirrel chatter had gone. Usually they were loud enough to wake a bear. Then I noticed through my eyelids that it was much darker than it was in the morning but I brushed it off. I probably just woke up too early. I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. I scowled again. This didn't smell like my hill. It smelled too musky, wet and earthy. I finally opened my eyes and gasped. I wasn't on my hill!

I frantically looked around trying to make sense of my surroundings. Maybe it was my brothers I thought. Yes, that's it. They probably snuck out after I had fallen asleep and carried me deeper into the woods near the hill, but nothing looked familiar. The trees looked too old and dark for the trees near our house.

"Jake! Robert! This isn't funny! Come out now! I know you're there!"

I listened for their laughter but I heard nothing but the echoing of my shout. I waited for one of them to pop out from behind one of the trees and say, "There's nothing to have a cow about Jacky!"

I waited and waited but nothing happened. I was just about to grab my things and try to walk out of the woods when I thought I saw dark shapes moving into the darkness. I whimpered and crawled up next to a tree. The roots formed something like a living cave and I dragged my things in with me. I curled up and rested my cheek on my knee. I watched the shadows waiting for something to jump out at me knowing it probably wouldn't be my brothers. I knew now they weren't there anywhere. I started to cry from the loneliness. I wasn't used to being utterly alone. I always had my family or at least Vincent my boyfriend with me.

I tried to think about what could have happened and my first thought was my wish. I shook my head at the thought. Wishes don't come true especially if wished on a star. There is nothing magical about stars except their appearance. Maybe I had sleepwalked into an unknown part of the woods? Of course I hadn't sleepwalked since I was seven, but still it seemed my best conclusion.

I sighed. How was I going to get back? I don't have a cell phone so I couldn't call for help. If I tried going anywhere in this dark I would probably just make myself more lost. I sighed again. I probably would have to wait until it got light before I ventured into the unknown.

I wrapped myself in the blanket and closed my eyes. As I tried to drift off it started to rain. I gave a cry before covering my head with the blanket. Even though the leaves mostly blocked out the rain some of it still leaked down. I guess I wouldn't get to sleep after all. I watched the dripping of the rain for a bit before I drifted off again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke hearing something in the brush. I sat up and threw off the blanket hoping whatever it was that it wasn't harmful. I found out that it had stopped raining and that it had lightened just a bit. I saw something pale rush past the tree and I gave a squeak. Then some more of the things rushed passed as blurs and it took all my self-control not to make any more sound. I was afraid that maybe they were big cats or wolves. Or they could have been several Bigfoot for all I knew. I heard something between a growl and a hiss coming from where the creatures had gone and I started to tremble. I did not like the sound of that. I curled up tighter and threw the blanket over my head, again, believing in the childish scheme that if I couldn't see it, it couldn't see me.

I heard some footsteps come my way and it sounded like something on two feet instead of four so it couldn't be a cat or wolf. But it still could be something that could thirst for my life. I heard several soft whispers but they were going too fast for me to understand. I was starting to think that maybe it was human when a throat cleared. I pushed the blanket off my head and looked at the clearing in front of me.

There in front of me were six random people in the forest wearing baseball uniforms. One was a big male with muscles threatening to bulge out of his shirt. He had his arm wrapped around the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had sheer blonde hair and had the most perfect face. I stared at her for a moment before she sneered at me and I studied the others. There was another male with blondish brown hair who was concentrating hard on me. I shifted nervously under his gaze before he gave a smug smile and I instantly felt calm. I looked at his companion who had an arm around his waist and was smiling sweetly at me. She was small and almost pixie like with brown hair. There was a woman with a mother-ish air that smiled at me warmly. Then there was another male who had blonde hair so light it looked white.

I noticed as I looked them over as they looked me over was that they all looked remarkably young. The man with whitish blonde hair looked to be the oldest at about twenty-five. But they all looked to about the same age. I also noticed they were all pale and had golden topaz eyes.

To them I must have looked a wreck cowering against the tree with a muddy blanket wrapped around me. I knew my hair must look like one big rat nest from the humidity. My face felt all dirty from sleeping first on the ground then on a tree.

The blonde-white man smiled at me warmly as he crouched down to my level. I noticed he was the one closest to me and that all the others were a good few feet away.

"What's your name?" he asked softly like he was trying not to scare an animal ready to bolt. No matter how calm I felt, of course I felt like bolting. I was in a forest with six strangers who for all I knew were axe murders though I doubted the big male needed an axe.

"Jacklyn Dyke," I whispered and all of them seemed to have heard.

"Well, Jacklyn, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Call me Jacky," I said automatically.

He smiled at me. "Okay, Jacky. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep on a hill watching the stars and when I woke up I was here."

"She's obviously lying Carlisle!" said the beautiful woman.

He quickly shot a look at her and she closed her mouth with a glare. "That's enough Rosalie," he said dangerously.

I stiffened at the names. No, it couldn't be. It couldn't be. Carlisle? Rosalie? '_Oh no_,' I thought. My wish had come true.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Now, I'm not the one usually prone to fainting but the next moment I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle _Dr. Cullen_ looking at me worriedly as he checked me over.

"Are you okay?"

'_How would you feel if you all of a sudden realized your silly stupid wish had come true?'_ I thought but out loud I said, "I feel fine." '_It's a good thing Edward isn't here to read my thoughts,'_ I thought as he finished his examination.

With him so close I got a good look at him. My imagination hadn't done him any justice. I had always thought of him as looking like Brad Pitt or even George Clooney but he looked much better than them. His hair was cleanly combed back giving him something almost like a helmet like quality but it totally worked for him. His face was smooth and unblemished and his high cheekbones were quite pronounced. His eyes kept flicking to my face to see if I was okay and he noticed me staring at him confused. I was wondering why I had always pictured him as Brad Pitt.

He smiled at me. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme, my adoptive daughters Alice and Rosalie, and my adoptive sons Jasper and Emmett." He pointed to each member of his 'family' though I had already figured it out.

My mind was in a whirl. My thoughts were racing so fast I thought maybe even Edward wouldn't be able to read them. I had asked a wish I had thought wouldn't be able to come true and sure enough here I was being examined by Carlisle. How was I going to get back? Could I just wish myself home? I closed my eyes and wished very hard to be back on my hill starting to wake up to go to my Uncle's party. But when I opened my eyes I was still in the forest with the Cullens. I moaned and closed my eyes again and Carlisle took it the wrong way thinking I was in pain.

I heard him say to the others, "I'll take her back to the house so I can look her over more carefully. It would be better that you tell Edward, Nick and Bella about what had happened."

I heard a heavy whisper and when I opened my eyes I was alone with Carlisle. He easily picked me up blanket and all and started to jog. I knew of course that he could very much easily run with me. I sighed and slowly fell asleep to the steady rhythm of his gait. I leaned my head against his chest and it unnerved me. Then it took me a moment to realize that there wasn't a heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke again and thought I was home. I was lying on something that felt very much like my bed. But it still felt wrong. The pillow was too soft and my bear wasn't there. (I know it's weird but I still sleep with my favorite bear.) Then the memories of what had happened rushed at me. I squinted my eyes open and saw that the room I was in was too uncluttered and light to be my room. I closed them again and moaned. I couldn't believe I was actually in Forks, Washington in the _Cullen's_ house.

"Finally, you're awake," said a voice gruffly.

I sat bolt straight and looked for the owner of the voice. Then something moved in the corner and I jumped. He just appeared from the wall it looked like. I don't know how he could have been standing there. He was too dark to have blended in with the white walls.

He had coal black hair that was a bit longer than normal and had a stern face. He wasn't frowning but he wasn't exactly smiling either. He had on a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing off his thin but muscular arms and had black jeans on with black boots. He had a sort of badass look to him and I bet that if there was something strong enough that he would have an earring. He was of course pale but eyes weren't as golden as the others and I was afraid that he was maybe thirsty.

As I looked him over he gave a snort and said uncaringly, "Nick."

"Jacky," I said fascinated in what I was seeing. He looked so perfect though I knew all vampires were perfect looking. The Cullens in the woods should have prepared me but it had been dark in there. I couldn't see that well with my weak human eyes. Now I had my first real look at a vampire. Then I remembered something. I didn't remember any Nick in the books.

I was just about to ask something about him when Alice skipped into the room. She smiled at Nick and me and saw the look on my face as I gazed at him. He gave another snort before leaving the room in a blink of an eye. I looked at the corner he had been standing in startled before I looked at Alice. She was now sitting on the edge of my makeshift bed and she seemed deeply upset about something. A second later another guy walked into the room calmly.

Alice looked at him troubled before he nodded and turned to me. '_This must be Edward_,' I thought.

A look of surprise flashed across his face before his face set into a mask of calm. I looked him over. He was as perfect as Nick with auburn hair and golden eyes. He wore a dark gray turtleneck and dark blue jeans. He looked me over too before saying, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I replied though inside I was screaming, '_I'm not fine! I'm in a house full of vampires! How would you feel waking up knowing your wish had come true?'_

Another look of surprise flashed across his face this time followed by confusion. I realized that he had just heard my thoughts and I clamped my hand over my mouth though how that could have stopped my thoughts I don't know.

"You know what we are?" he asked tentatively. He was probably wondering how I could have possibly known when I had just woken up.

I nodded my head eyes wide. His brows furrowed and he held his chin with his hand in concentrated thought. Alice's eyebrows shoot up and she looked at me with wonder. That was when I got a good look at her. She was quite pretty and still reminded me of a pixie. She had mocha brown hair that was brushed at the ends to sweep up at a curl. Her eyes were warmer than Edward's probably because she was friendlier than him.

"Really?" she asked. "How do you know?"

'_You're only the characters from my favorite saga,_' I thought. I looked up at Edward but his eyebrows just went up a degree. "I've read about you."

"Where?" she asked. She was starting to get excited and I leaned back. I wasn't an extremely expressive person except if it's remotely sad and her excitement was making me nervous. (I've been known to cry watching the Fox and Hound. Sad, I know.)

"Um…" I didn't want to quite say I read about you from a fantasy book written about a dream someone had once. I was afraid that they would think I was mad and ship me off to a funny farm. Carlisle could have a straight jacket stored somewhere.

Edward gave a chuckle at the thought of the straightjacket. "She'll tell us when she thinks we won't put her into a straightjacket."

I glared at him. I didn't like it that he read my thoughts and then told people what I had been thinking.

"Why would we do that?" she asked.

Edward was about to open his mouth but I beat him to it, "It doesn't matter."

Just then Carlisle walked into the room with Esme. They smiled at me and Carlisle asked, "How are you feeling Jacky?"

"Fine, though Edward is annoying me by reading my mind."

His face looked surprised as he looked at everyone in the room and his face looked mildly interested when he rested his gaze on me. "What are you talking about?"

"Apparently, she knows all about us," said Edward.

Then Rosalie appeared with a hiss, "Great! Another human knows about us."

"Rosalie," said Carlisle sternly. She glared a moment at me before disappearing again.

All of this was too much. First, I wake up and see the most beautiful guy I've ever seen. (I'm sorry Vincent.) I meet my two favorite characters from the story. I met Edward and I haven't even met Bella yet. I wonder if she was human or a vampire yet.

Edward's eyebrows and mouth scowled as the thought crossed my mind but didn't comment on it.

I went to pull my fingers through my hair, which I do when I'm nervous but found it, was all tangled up and had some bark in it. I blushed a light shade before I asked quietly to Alice if I could possibly wash my hair. I might as well have said it in a normal tone.

"Of course. Alice will show you to the shower and we'll leave you alone. I'm sure all of this overwhelming to you," said Carlisle.

'_You have _no_ idea_,' I thought.

Edward gave a snort and left though I'm sure he had some questions burning in his mind. I might not be a mind reader but I know when someone is agitated about something.

The rest left me to go do whatever and Alice showed me to the shower and where I can find shampoo and soap. As I soaked up the hot water I couldn't help but wonder what Nick had thought of my appearance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When I had washed my hair and had scrubbed myself pink, I started to brush my hair with a brush I had found. It felt so good to get clean after spending a night in a forest. My hair was yet again a wave of ebony. Vincent always called me his little raven because of it. I looked at my self in the mirror and gave a sigh. You would never believe that I lived near a beach. While my friends had healthy looking tans my skin was quite pale though before I had always smiled thinking I looked like a vampire. And I always reminded myself that paleness used to be a mark of beauty in the Middle Ages and before that.

I guess I couldn't be called skinny though it didn't stop the guys at school from hounding me. My dark sapphire blue eyes looked back at me with a mixture of excitement and fear. What was I going to do in a house full of vampires? Especially Nick, he seemed a bit thirsty and I hope that before I see him again that he had already gone hunting.

I was wearing some clothes that I had found on the counter where I had put my dirty ones, which I couldn't find anywhere so I guessed Alice must be playing dollies with me. I had on a soft blue dress that felt and looked too good to have come from Wal-Mart. It stuck close to my form showing my curves. It went down to the middle of my calf with a slit to my knee and it had a halter-top. I was rather uncomfortable in it and planned to ask Alice for different clothes later.

Just as I was thinking that Alice showed up with a slight frown on he face but it wasn't a serious frown. More like a pout than anything.

"You don't like the dress?"

I was stunned for a moment before I remembered that she saw the future and that she probably saw me asking her for different clothes.

"It's fine. Fine. It's just that…"

"She isn't comfortable in it," said a voice at the door. I looked behind Alice and couldn't help but blush. Nick was leaning on the doorframe looking me up and down in such a brazen way that I kept growing a darker shade of red.

"But she looks so good in it. Don't you think so Nick?"

Nick shrugged but I could that he didn't take his eyes off of me and I was starting to notice that his eyes were growing darker. I felt my blush drain from my face and his eyes lightened. He gave a smirk then left. I have a feeling he likes to test how much of my scent he can take. Alice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Here I brought you some clothes that you were going to ask me for."

She handed me a bundle of clothes and left. I could sense that she felt a bit dejected so I put away the dress for later to surprise her though I doubt it would really surprise her. Also I sort of liked the way Nick was looking at me.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter! If you can guess each of the little facts about Jacky that she gives about herself that are me I'll give you a cookie!!!! (Hint: Look in the parenthesis! These ()!! )


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the patience of my loyal readers. I finally got some time to type! Yay!!!! This is a bit slow going so bear with me and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I sighed contented for the moment and looked at myself in the mirror. Alice had brought me a white tunic with black embroidery around the collar, down the front and around the cuffs. I slipped my pendant under the shirt that Vincent had once given me of a blue-green wolf. Then there was a pair of pale jeans. I felt much more comfortable and couldn't help but admire how good it looked on me. Sure I still looked pale, but I was more comfortable than I had been in that dress.

I still felt bad about hurting Alice's feelings but I guessed if I knew what kind of person she was that she wouldn't hold it against me. Too much. I stepped out of the bathroom unsure of where I should go when I thought I might as well as go to the room I woke up in.

I walked in and found someone sitting on the bed looking out one of the many windows in the room. Thinking that maybe it was another character I didn't know about, I softly asked, "Is this your room?"

The person turned to look at me and I saw that she was human and not a vampire. I inwardly gave a sigh of relief. I don't think I could handle another vampire.

She shook her head, "No. I don't live here, though I'm hoping to one day." She stretched out her arm as she stood up and said, "I'm Bella."

I looked at her surprised. This was the person I knew the point-of-view of, of what was going on around her? She gave no justice to herself. She had shoulder length chocolate brown hair that had a gentle wave to it and was at the moment tied up in a messy ponytail. She had a heart-shaped pale face with lovely brown eyes that I knew would drive any of the boys back home, crazy. Everything about her was fine up to her gently curving eyebrows and down to the gentle curve of her lips. She had on a simple shirt with a light gray zip up jacket and jeans.

I shook her hand and couldn't help but think about all the times Edward had called her beautiful and she didn't believe him. She should think about actually listening to him.

"Jacky," I said in awe. I was still overwhelmed about how she looked.

She smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you Jacky."

She sat down on the bed and motioned for me to sit next to her. I tentatively sat down and waited for her to say something. She looked back out the window and sat there for a moment thinking about something but I wasn't sure what it was. It could have been Edward for all I knew.

"How," she started. I looked at her and she continued to look out the window. "How did you wind up in the forest?"

"I don't know. One minute I was watching the stars, then the next minute I was in a forest I didn't recognize."

"What, you just blinked and you were there?"

"No, I fell asleep and I was there."

She frowned, puzzled at my answer. Maybe she had thought I was trespassing in the forest or something. I certainty wouldn't be trespassing in a forest that housed who knew what. Of course there would be the occasional bloodthirsty vampires who want to drink human blood and giant horse sized wolves, but then I wasn't supposed to know about them.

"Do you know what these people are?"

I nodded then I said yes thinking she probably couldn't see my nodding head. She nodded her own head, turned to me and went back to the topic of how I got in the forest.

"Did you work a spell or anything before you appeared here?"

This time I shook my head. "No, all I did was wish on a star."

"And it came true?"

"Yes. I don't know how else I could have gotten here."

"What was it exactly you wished for?"

I balked at the question. Wouldn't they think I was crazy if I say they were all characters of my favorite saga? It didn't matter if they were vampires or not. Any sane _creature_ would instantly lock me up and throw away the key.

"I wished to go on an adventure."

"Was there a specific people you wanted to see?"

"Yes."

"Us?"

"Yes."

"Where did you learn about us?"

"Can I please have some time to adjust? This is all new to me. I never had known that my wish could come true, let alone meeting the people I had wished to meet. I hadn't even thought that vampires were real!"

I said the last sentence a bit loud, but it wouldn't have mattered how soft I would have said it in a house full of vampires. I felt a breeze tickle the back of my neck and I turned around expecting to see the whole clan behind me baring their teeth. But instead I saw Nick with a startled look on his face.

"They're here."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Who's here?" I asked as Bella's face flushed. Edward showed up instantly and went to her side. He grabbed her up and in a flash was gone leaving a Bella shaped hole in the space beside me.

"Who's here?" asked again as Nick scooped me up bridal style and started running. I gave a squeak as he jumped through an open window and down to the ground before landing lightly and running through the woods, which blurred like a watercolor as we zoomed past.

I buried my face in his chest because all the colors, though dark, were making me a bit dizzy. I inhaled his scent and couldn't help but feel like swooning. He smelled so good! Like a spring day where the snow has mostly melted away and you can smell the wet earth starting to receive new life, but a bit muskier. Of course I knew vampires are the top predators in the food chain and their very scent is supposed to lure innocent humans to their teeth-gnashing enemies. As I inhaled I didn't notice when Nick started to slow down then stop.

I could feel him snicker and say with a soft rumble in his chest, "You can stop hiding. We're safe, for now anyways."

I peeked at where we were like a newborn to its first day and couldn't help but blush like mad. He lightly lowered me so I could stand up and I managed to take a step or two away from him with just a minimum of stumbling. I looked around and saw that everyone else was there but no one seemed to notice my blushing face. They seemed quite worried about something so I asked my question again.

"Who's here?"

They all looked at me and Carlisle said, "Let's just say 'they' are some bad people who wish to harm us."

Nick gave a snort. "She knows what we are Carlisle. I doubt she'll buy that." Then he turned to me and said plainly, "They're after me, not them. I've been running from them for a while and they had seemed to give up the chase when I meet Carlisle and his clan. I thought they had given up when I found a place where I thought I might be able to settle down, in a sense."

"But who are they and why were they chasing you?"

That was when he gave the most triumphant smile I had ever seen somebody give and he said, "They're the Pater clan and I had embarked in their territory and had 'stolen' one of their females."


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter everyone! I must let you know that there is a swear word in here but it is totally justified. Enjoy!

* * *

"Stolen? How could you steal one of their females?" I asked. I thought that vampires all had their mates and that they would be inseparable.

It was like he had read my mind when he answered, "She didn't have a mate but she was doted upon in their clan. Sort of like a pet, I guess and when I charmed her away from them, lets just say they weren't very happy."

"Why did you do that? Where is she now?" I asked. I was thinking that I had a right to know why some crazed vampires were chasing them especially now that I'm with them.

He smiled that triumphant smile again. "She was cute enough and we had a great time before we left her clan. We traveled across the country for about a year before…" now his face actually looked sad and in pain when he stopped mid-sentence.

I wanted to reach out my hand to him but a part of me warned me not to. I actually raised my hand a few inches before letting it fall back to my side. He just looked so pitiful it almost broke my heart. I could see then that his badass look was no more than a façade. There was a pained look on his face until Alice reached out a hand and laid it softly on his arm and his face twisted into a snarl.

"I don't need your sympathy. What's done is done. She's gone. That's it."

Alice took back her hand and went over to where Jasper was looking like he wanted to pick a fight. I guess he didn't like it that Nick had snarled at his Alice. Of course Alice knew this, so she placed her hand on his arm and he instantly calmed down. I felt a wave of calm wash over myself and Nick seemed to calm down a bit too. I saw everyone else relax a bit but their senses were still attuned to their surroundings looking for the faceless threat.

"We have to make a plan to leave," said Carlisle. "And we have to plan where we'll put Bella and Jacky."

I saw everyone look at us and I could hear Edward give a soft growl. "I'm not leaving Bella anywhere where the Paters might find her."

"I could go to the reservation. Jacob and his pack…"

Edward's head was shaking before she could finish. "No, I won't have you around all those dogs, especially _Jacob_." He snarled Jacob's name like it was the worst thing he had ever tasted.

"It may be the only way to keep her safe Edward," argued Carlisle.

"No…"

"Then were do you expect to keep her if the Paters catch up with us and it comes down to a fight."

"Why would they catch and fight us? I thought the deal was if they found us that Nick would leave and they would leave us be."

"He's family now. We can't leave him to fight off an entire clan by himself. There's eight of them and one of him. They would tear him up before they come after us. You knew that once they figured out we had him that they wouldn't be satisfied with just him. We knew and harbored a fugitive, in their mindsets. It'll be best if Bella and Jacky stayed with the pack. They're the best hideout we have at the moment."

"No, we could…"

"No," said Carlisle shaking his head as if he could read Edward's mind. "They're going and that's it. Edward, Nick take the girls to the edge of the boundary line and make sure they make it to the other side. I know they have patrols all over the line and someone will be bound to find them and take them to safety." The last statement was directed at Edward and Nick and before he finished Nick had already scooped me up again and running through the forest.

All I could do was close my eyes and breath his wonderful smell as the world whooshed by.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was over to quickly it seemed to me when he gently lowered me to my feet again. I was starting to enjoy the rides though I knew there was something probably chasing after us. Several seconds later Edward showed up with Bella and he gently placed her at the base of a tree. I saw that she looked a bit green and wondered how fast we were going. Maybe she just wasn't used to going fast but then again she has been on more of those trips than me and she still gets sick from it.

I looked over at Nick and saw how muscled his legs looks through those tight black jeans. Edward was well muscled too but Nick seemed to be a bit larger than him. As I tried to figure out how fast we might have been going I saw a dark shape to my right and I jumped when I saw what it was.

It was as big as a horse it seemed and it had reddish brown fur with deep brown eyes. It walked over toward us until it stopped at a large oak like as if it was one of those buried wires to keep dogs from leaving the yard.

"Jacob!" cried Bella and she tried to stand up but Edward gently pushed her back down with a growl aimed at the big wolf and stepped to stand between her and the wolf. The wolf growled back at him with its haunches raised.

I saw Nick give his own growl and take a slight step in front of me as my own protective wall of vampire flesh.

"I'll tell you when you change into your human form," said Edward to the wolf.

The wolf gave a slight nod before turning around and going into the bushes. I heard a commotion going on behind the bushes and next thing I knew a dark boy of about sixteen was walking out with nothing on except shorts and smiling at Bella like she was the only person there.

"Hiya Bella. How's it going?"

"Hi Jacob," said Bella as she waved to him as if she was a little kid.

"This is not a social call Jacob. We need you and your pack to hide Bella and Jacky for a bit."

Jacob's smile grew wider when he realized what Edward was asking. He would actually be allowed to spend time with Bella _with_ Edward's permission. But his goofy grin turned into a slight frown. "Jacky? Who's Jacky?"

I leaned a bit from behind Nick and waved at him. He saw me and gave me a funny look. "You're called Jacky? Isn't that a guy's name?"

"Actually it's Jacklyn, but everyone calls me Jacky."

He gave a nod of understanding and he turned his attention back to Edward.

"Don't even think about it Jacob," said Edward behind clenched teeth.

"What?" asked Jacob innocently.

"She's our guest, so don't try any of that stuff you were just thinking of."

"I wasn't thinking about anything." He gave me a quick wink and I gave a slight blush. I saw Nick still in front of me tensing up as if he didn't like what that implied but I guessed he just didn't like Jacob. "So why are we hiding them?"

"A rival clan is hunting us and we need to keep them safe."

"And why are they hunting you?" He looked straight at Nick and I heard Nick growl.

"I'd watch what you mean by that mutt."

"It's you, isn't it?"

"It's none of your damn business."

Jacob held up his hands as if to ward off the hatred rolling off of Nick. "There's nothing to get all excited about, bloodsucker."

Nick looked like as if he was about to lunge when Edward said commandingly, "Calm down Nick."

"Yeah, calm down Nick," sneered Jacob.

"You just shut up," said Edward as he glared across at Jacob.

Jacob shrugged as if he couldn't see much of a threat in the glare though I'm sure I would have crapped myself if he glared at me like that.

"It's probably best that you stay in speaking terms with him," said Edward to Nick.

Nick looked over at him with angry suspicion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Someone has to stay with the girls since we can't trust these pups to protect them."

"Hey!"

"Shut up." He turned back to Nick and continued, "We might be able to fight them better if we have the element of surprise."

"You don't trust me to fight them?!"

"No, someone has to protect the girls…"

"No way am I staying to act as a nanny especially the little girlfriend there that you should have turned ages ago."

I took a good few steps away from Nick because I was definitely afraid of the look that Edward was giving Nick for that comment. It was possibly the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. It made my fear of waking up buried alive look like drop of water compared to an ocean. I was ready to crap myself when Bella got up and hugged him from behind and whispered something in his ear.

He closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and took several long deep breaths before calmly saying with his eyes still closed, "Someone has to watch the girls until we know were the Paters are. When we know were they are we can come and get you. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Fine, as long as I get to rip Gerald's head off."

Edward nodded his head and turned away from us and to Bella. He said some things to her and she nodded though begrudgingly it seemed. They kissed for a moment before Edward sped off back to the rest of the clan and leaving Nick still fuming about 'nannying' us.

"Who's Gerald?" I asked. All this stuff was giving me a headache and this new player to the game wasn't helping much.

"He's the head of the Pater clan," said Nick with a smirk. "He's the one that made Alicia and the one that has the biggest grudge against me. I can't wait to see his face when he sees me coming at him ready to tear him limb from limb."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I know this is pretty quick of me to put up this chapter but it's because of Spring Break!! Yeah!!!!!! I got so much typing done the other day I felt so accomplished. Anyway I hope you like this next chapter. Tell me what you think. Please!! I love to get reviews from you guys. It makes me feel like I'm actually important. Enjoy!

* * *

Now with Edward gone Jacob rushed over to Bella and gave her a big hug. "Whoa Bella! You've grown smaller again! Has that boyfriend of yours feeding you proper food?"

Bella laughed but I could sense the distaste that Jacob had about Bella's choice of boyfriend. Of course from reading the book I knew that actually he was in love with her. I wondered if she knew that. I looked over at her but she looked like she was just making a social call with a very good friend.

I looked over at Nick and he was pacing the forest floor with a lot of anger like a rabid dog stuck in a cage. He looked to upset for me to calm down and if I tried I doubted I could make it out without a scratch.

Feeling much like an outsider I walked over to the edge of the clearing and sat down at the base of an oak. I folded my knees to my chest and rested my cheek on my knee. I gave a sigh and watched to scene playing out in front of me. Bella and Jacob sat talking very animatedly and Nick was pacing so fast now he was just a blur and a worn track was appearing where he was walking. I turned my head so my other cheek was on my knee and looked out at the dark forest.

I couldn't see far in the dense air because of all the brush and thick trunks of the tree. I wondered if the Pater clan was sneaking up on us right now. What if they followed us directly from the house and are just waiting for us to be vulnerable? The object of their hunt is right here with no one except two weak humans and a wolf in puppy love. He wouldn't stand a chance. _We_ wouldn't stand a chance. They would either come crashing in and kill us in a bloody massacre or go about it stealthily. Bella and I would be the first to go. Jacob would put up a little fight but he's a pack animal and needs a pack to back him up. Nick would be alive for a little while before they all converge on him and tear him to pieces.

I didn't realize how tense I was when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped up with a squeak and blushed when I realized that it was just Nick.

He smirked before saying, "I didn't mean to scare you but we have to figure out where we'll be staying."

Well, duh! We can't just go onto the rez now that Nick is here to protect us along with the pack. I looked around the clearing and saw that Jacob was gone.

"He's checking some cabins nearby that we might be able to use that aren't in their territory and he's telling the rest of his pack about our predicament," he said as if he could read me mind.

I looked up at him and noticed how close he was. He gazed into my eyes and it felt like I was swimming in a dark golden light. There was an emotion there that was so dark yet so buoyant that it felt like drowning and flying at the same time. His eyes were so intense that my breath hitched and the spell was broken when Jacob crashed into our little clearing with another big smile on his face. We looked away from each other as he exclaimed to us like a kid with a new finger painting that there was a cabin near by that was in a suitable state for us to use and that the pack leader Sam was sending a couple more wolves to protect us.

Nick stepped away from me not looking at me and asked Jacob where the cabin was. Jacob pointed in the direction and Nick started to walk hurriedly in that direction. Jacob shrugged at Nick's distant behavior and smiled at Bella again. They started to follow Nick who seemed to know the way. They almost left the clearing without me when Bella realized I wasn't following and called me to hurry up.

I finally made my legs move and hurried to catch up in a daze. That look that had happened between Nick and me was so intense it felt like our souls had intertwined or were exposed for each other to see. Like everything was just laid bare. I shook my head trying to relieve the fuzzy feeling I was getting.

I spent the rest of the night trying to figure out what had happened there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We walked for what had seemed like forever. Apparently what seemed like a short distance to Jacob was a hiking trek to me. Bella didn't seem to notice too much though she did seem a bit tired after a while. Finally after scaling a steep hill we were greeted by the sight of a 'cabin'. It was more like a mansion than a hunting lodge, which was what I had expected.

It sprawled over the top of the hill and it had a large porch that looked out over the forest and in the distant horizon you could see the deep gray of the ocean. It was made with large logs that I couldn't help but think and wince about, that were probably eighty to hundred years old.

When we went inside it made to look like a hunting lodge with furs and handmade furniture all over the place. Funny enough there were no wolf pelts anywhere. It was made to look very natural with all the conveniences of modern technology.

Jake, I know would kill to have a place like this. (My twin brother.) He's the big outdoorsman of the family and was always talking about how he wanted to go to Alaska or Colorado to do some big game hunting. But he can't save enough money to do something like that, let alone find someone who would go with him. (My dad wouldn't even go that far to bring our family together. He prefers to golf and race lawn mowers.) (Don't ask.)

"What is this place?" I ask.

"A hunting lodge that sometimes people of the rez use," says Jacob uncaringly though I could tell he was excited to show off the 'hunting lodge'.

"This is owned by the whole tribe?"

"Actually it used to belong to the government officials who used to 'watch' us and when they left we took it and made it our own."

"Wow." I looked out the picture window that looked out at the porch and the world beyond. The sun was setting and there was a spectacular ribbon of red over the clouds that seemed to bath the gray into dried blood.

I looked around the room and noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Nick?"


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to put this up, you guys. I've been so busy with college papers, high school papers and Prom. (That I went with my crush, Thomas!) I hope you enjoy this bit! There is a little steam, but the sauna is coming later.

* * *

"Who cares? He's probably somewhere because he's ticked he has to stay behind while the rest of the bloodsuckers get to kill the other bloodsuckers."

"Well, I care. He's supposed to be here _protecting_ us, even if he doesn't want to."

I looked back out the window, but looked down at the trees below this time. I was hoping to see a flash of white or something giving away where he was. But he was wearing black and it was pretty dark down there. Plus, he has the whole invisibility thing too. I'm not sure how it works, whether he needs to stand still or what, though.

"Well, I'm protecting you too."

"You're one wolf of a pack. You may be a big dog with sharp teeth, but you can't do some of the things he can do."

"And there are certain things I can do that he can't do."

"Like what?"

"I can…well…do It without hurting my partner."

"Wow. That's some talent," I said sarcastically, but I was blushing like mad. I was still at that stage where just the mention of sex made me awkward. But come to find out later, I would get over that stage pretty soon.

"Please, can we stop talking about this? Everyone has something someone else can't do. Look, Jacob. You made Jacky blush." Bella stood between us like a barrier and that was when I noticed how close I had been to him. I had been barely a foot away from him, but I had been trying to make my point by trying to appear larger than I really am, quite like a cat.

I stepped away from them and looked out the window again at the trees below. "Where did he go?"

"I'm right here."

I jumped and looked across the deck at the shadows in a corner. Sure enough there he was almost perfectly blended in the shadows. Of course I could see his pale skin, but I'm sure he had been using his invisibility power again.

I stepped outside and closed the glass door. I wanted some privacy with him, of course Bella and Jacob could still see us, but hopefully they wouldn't hear us.

"I'm glad that you're willing to stand up for me, Jacky, but next time, don't."

"Where were you?"

"Right here."

"What's your problem? I thought you had went AWOL or something." I was upset that he had disappeared. For some reason I had felt abandoned.

"Nothing's my problem."

"It certainly looks like it to me."

"It seems to me like _you_ have a problem. I don't need your permission to leave, though I certainly didn't. If I didn't know better, I would say that you have a crush on me."

I looked at him with a look of surprise and gaped at him like a fish out of water. "I have a crush on _you_? I think _someone's_ full of himself." I tried to cover my bluster with sarcasm, but I think he still got the point that he was looking for.

He smirked and said, "You don't have a crush on me? Really? So, how would you feel if I did this?"

In a flash he grabbed me and pulled me into the shadows and put me up against the wall. His hands held my arms in case I started to struggle, but I didn't as much as twitch. He looked at me with that same buoyant, yet sinking emotion before he crashed his lips to mine. I could feel him press himself against me and I started to feel faint. His lips felt so good on me that I started to move to his rhythm and started to struggle against his hands pinning me, so I could run my hands through his gorgeous hair. But his hands weren't there anymore and were making their way through my own hair. I threw my arms around his neck as his mouth started to explore me more. I gasped as his mouth started to suck at my skin. I couldn't help, but think about what sort of hicky he would leave on my fragile skin. His hands wormed themselves up my tunic and were feeling my stomach when I moaned loudly. That must have been when he realized what he was doing, because one second he was there making out and the next he was across the deck panting.

Afraid it was my fault, I turned away from him and went to the door that led inside. I looked inside and found Jacob and Bella talking again with their backs to us, oblivious to what was happening out here.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who has a fondness for someone," I said with no humor and went inside.


End file.
